Perfume a Flores
by Irulan S
Summary: Basado en un párrafo de The HalfBlood Prince, es un completo HHr, para nosotros los fans que confiamos así terminará la saga del joven Mago. No contiene Spoilers OneShoot.


Hola, bueno, pues aquí una fan más, con el corazón roto después de leer el ultimo libro publicado de JKR. El siguiente fic, lo dedico con todo el corazón a aquellos fans que no perdemos la esperanza en que Harry y Hermione estarán juntos al final, y recuerden que ¡Aun falta un libro! Y muchas cosas pueden suceder. Lo siguiente está basado en uno de los capítulos del H-BP, pero **no contiene spoilers** puesto que creé esta escena completamente aparte del libro. Ojalá la disfruten, y no pierdan los ánimos:

**¡ARRIBA EL HARRYxHERMIONE!**

* * *

**"Perfume a Flores"**

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

Harry se detuvo de golpe cuando su mirada se topó con el problema de sus pensamientos. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol, mirando el lago con tranquilidad. Harry tragó saliva pesadamente, algo no le cuadraba bien, tenía un presentimiento extraño en el corazón, aún no podía creérselo.

Hacía a penas dos semanas que se había convencido a si mismo de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione, y de repente, una estúpida poción de amor, le decía que el objeto de su afecto no era más que la hermana de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley.

Frunció el ceño y soltó un enorme suspiro. No se lo podía creer, según las mismísimas palabras de Hermione, aquella poción tenía un diferente aroma para cada persona, más precisamente: el aroma de la persona que más se amaba en el mundo. Esto se lo había dicho ya después, en la Sala Común, como tratándole de decir algo entrelíneas. No lo comprendía¿Acaso su mejor amiga, y la chica de la que supuestamente estaba enamorado, le estaba diciendo que no era ella a quien amaba, sino a la pelirroja Weasley? Sacudió su cabeza involuntariamente, tratando de alejar la idea de su mente, pero otra imagen ocupó su cerebro: La pelirroja paseándose por los corredores de Hogwarts, muy cerca de él, intoxicándolo con ese dulce y agradable aroma, mismo que olió en la poción de amor en clase de pociones.

No se lo podía creer, la miraba un y otra, y otra, y otra vez, y su corazón ni siquiera se aceleraba, o por lo menos sentía las tontas mariposas en el estómago que lo hacían sentirse ridículo. No, para la menor de los Weasley, el único cariño reservado era uno fraternal, sin más ni menos. Pero para Hermione…

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tenía la Weasley que lo hiciera confundirse de esa manera? Lo que sea que fuese, estaba decidido a averiguarlo ahora mismo, es por ello que la había buscado.

Se acercó cautelosamente, como si no quisiera que la joven se diese cuenta de su presencia, y le tocó suavemente el hombro. La pelirroja dio un respingó y la miró sorprendida.

"¡Harry!" Exclamó llevando un mechón de cabello rojo detrás del oído "No te escuché venir ¿Pasa algo?"

"Hum… quería hablar contigo…" Dijo lo más seguro que pudo y se sentó un poco alejado de ella, y aún así, pudo sentir nuevamente ese aroma a flores que lo atontó unos instantes, y curiosamente sintió que estaba hablando con Hermione.

"¿De qué se trata? No te ves muy bien" Sinceró ella recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, mirándolo fijamente.

"Si bueno… verás… tengo un problema" Comenzó a decir sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Ella por su parte alzó una ceja.

"¿Un problema? Creí que de esto hablabas con Hermione, ella es mejor consejera que yo, y ya lo sabes"

"Eh… sí, pero ése es precisamente el problema"

"¿Hermione?" Interrogó extrañada "Me sorprende, ustedes nunca parecen tener problemas" Comentó con una nota de dolor mal disimulada "¿Acaso te peleaste con ella?" Preguntó nuevamente.

"¡No!... no, para nada, es solo que…" Agarró un poco de aire y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, un embriagante perfume lo envolvió, y quiso desesperadamente saber de qué flor se trataba.

"¿Entonces, qué problema tienes con ella?" Continuó su acompañante mirándolo confundida.

"Es solo que…" Repitió pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, repasando cada una de las flores que conocía y recordando el aroma de cada una de ellas para acertar con la indicada.

"Vamos Harry, haz venido hasta la mitad del lago para hablar conmigo, y ahora no sales de esa frase, solo dímelo y ya" Exigió ya cansada y acercándosele rápidamente. Harry abrió los ojos mirándola y el perfume le llegó nuevamente, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte.

Y recordó.

"Lily…" Susurró dejando a la pelirroja un tanto confundida.

"Oh sí, no sabía que conocías esa flor, Harry. ¿Huele bien, verdad? Es un perfume. Me lo regaló Hermione en las vacaciones, cuando se acabó mi perfume y mamá dijo que no tenía dinero para comprarme otro, ella sacó el suyo de la maleta y me dijo que me lo quedara" Rememoró sonriente. Harry se quedó de piedra.

"El perfume que había utilizado Hermione desde… siempre"

"Para ser más precisos, desde segundo año. No sé por qué de repente le entró una fijación por esa flor, a veces me decía que tenía una valor más sentimental que nada" Suspiró "En fin… ¿Qué me decías?"

Harry se levantó tan rápido como pudo, sin poder esconder una sonrisa tonta, y soltando una risa de nervios y alivios miró a su amiga contento, agradeciéndole salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

Él entró a paso decidido a la Sala Común, miró todo el lugar, buscándola desesperadamente, hasta hallarla en la butaca más lejana de todas, acomodada junto a una ventana con Crookshanks acurrucado en sus piernas, ronroneándole suavemente. Sonrió y se acercó sin hacer ruido.

"Hola Harry…" Saludó ella en un murmullo apagado. Potter se sorprendió de que supiera que estaba cerca. La castaña lo volteó a ver con la mirada triste, él no supo a qué se debía.

"Hola Hermione" Devolvió el saludo sentándose junto a ella y acariciando a Crookshanks que le maulló contento.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó ella distraídamente mientras ocultaba disimuladamente la libreta llena de anotaciones frente a ella, Harry la miró curioso "Me refiero a… bueno, Ron me dijo que buscabas a su hermana"

"Oh sí, bueno, me enteré de un par de cosas" Admitió como si fuera lo más común del mundo y luego la miró directo a los ojos.

"¿Cómo de qué te enteraste?"

"Como de que le regalaste TU perfume" Respondió con suspicacia y ella levantó una ceja, sin comprender "Perfume que no habías dejado de usar desde segundo año, y que por cierto, me gustaba mucho"

"¿Te gustaba?" Reiteró sorprendida "¿Alguna vez notaste que nunca cambié de perfume?"

"Claro que sí. Además, era una flor muy especial la que siempre te aromatizaba" Asintió y ella se sonrojó.

"Hum… bueno, es que, supuse que ya era hora de cambiar de perfume"

"¿Por qué?" Interrogó curiosamente.

"Bueno, llegué a la conclusión de que ese aroma no debía ser mío. Quiero decir, no me parecía correcto usarlo, y me pareció lógico dárselo a…"

"¿Por qué no debería ser tuyo?" Interrumpió algo molesto "No creo que haya mejor aroma para ti, Hermione, esa flor era tuya"

"Oh Harry, es solo mera costumbre por lo que me dices eso, ya te acostumbrarás a que alguien más la traiga puesta"

"Jamás" Cortó arrugando la nariz de modo que hizo enrojecer a Hermione "Nunca podría acostumbrarme a que otra mujer trajera puesta esa fragancia, hace un rato no te podía sacar de mi cabeza, y solo había estado dos minutos con…"

"No te preocupes" Interrumpió ahora ella "Siempre es sencillo sacarme de tu mente, Harry, no pasarán más que un par de días para que hayas olvidado que incluso uso perfume. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero ir a la biblioteca" Se excusó levantándose de golpe, Crookshanks maulló molesto al caer de manera brusca al suelo, y Harry la miró un poco enojado. La castaña le mandó una mirada de advertencia a señal de que la dejara salir, puesto que interfería atrapándola entre la mesa, la butaca y él mismo.

"No, tú no te vas" Corrigió él agarrándola de las caderas y sentándola nuevamente, pero el movimiento fue sorpresivo y Hermione estaba mal apoyada, por lo que terminó cayendo casi por completo encima de él. Ambos enrojecieron hasta la puntas de pelo.

"L-Lo sien-t-to" Tartamudeó nerviosísima sintiendo todo el calor que desprendía el fuerte pecho de Harry contra ella.

"Fue mi culpa" Dijo él rápidamente "Pero eso ayudará para que me escuches, señorita Granger" Regañó atrapándola con sus brazos, rodeándola por la cintura, ella solo atinó a poner sus manos en el pecho de él "Y primero que nada, quiero que desde este preciso instante, se te quede bien grabadito en esa cabeza necia que tienes, que es imposible sacarte de mi mente. En segunda, quiero que recuperes ese perfume, no me importa cómo, pero que nadie, y repito: absolutamente nadie más lo tenga además de ti. Y tercera y última cosa: Ese perfume te pertenece Hermione, por que alguna vez le perteneció a mi madre y nada me haría más feliz que el que tú lo llevaras" Sentencia y la castaña lo miró sonrojada y un tanto soñada.

"¿En verdad, Harry?" Preguntó y él asintió. Hermione no hizo más que abrazarlo efusivamente por el cuello "Gracias, y no te preocupes, recuperaré el perfume y le regalaré otro, lo prometo" Sonrió contenta, recuperando la luz de sus hermosos ojos y se levantó corriendo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero se detuvo a medio camino y lo volteó a ver confusa "Pero Harry…"

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó mirándola sin poder contenerse de recorrerla de arriba a abajo. Sus rizos cafés cayéndole como cascada por los hombros, sus labios rosas y sus ojos profundamente bellos, su fina cintura, sus caderas, sus largas e incitantes piernas…

"¿Por qué si ese perfume perteneció a tu madre… dejas que yo lo use? Es algo muy preciado para ti, me dijiste que era una de las pocas cosas que recordabas de ella" Comentó haciendo un gesto idéntico al que hacía cuando estaba en clase y no entendía una de las indicaciones del profesor. Harry se levantó sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la razón por esa mujer. Y la agarró de la cintura mientras pasaba su otra mano por todo su largo cabello y su espalda. Hermione soltó un suspiro ahogado.

"Por que como tú misma dijiste, es algo muy preciado para mí, y solo a la mujer que amo dejaría que lo llevara puesto"

Ella abrió mucho los ojos sintiendo como si su corazón frenara y mandara toda la sangre hacia sus mejillas. Sintió algo revolotear en su estómago, y se sintió inmensamente ridícula por eso último.

Pero Harry no lo aguantó más y se lazó contra sus labios, besándolos tan suave pero tan efusivamente que perdió el control de todo su ser y se juró que jamás en su vida volvería ni un solo instante a dudar que todo su corazón, y todo su cuerpo, y todo su ser, estaba enamorado y pertenecía a Hermione Granger.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Notas finales: Hum… como ven, traté completamente de no utilizar el nombre de cierta pelirroja en mi fic, aún me cae bien, y sin embargo la odio. Mil gracias por leer!


End file.
